


Nobody

by Shocre



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Hurt Kyan Reki, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocre/pseuds/Shocre
Summary: Nobody understands Reki.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Nobody

Kyan Reki wasn't particularly a genius at skateboarding nor was he bad at it. He was well just above average, but that never stopped his love for skateboarding. He was always smiling while fixing boards and while skateboarding. Even when he lost beefs at "S" he still left with a sense of accomplishment. 

Langa, langa was a born genius, langa was perfect. Langa was something reki could be proud of. Langa was amazing in rekis eyes, he always got better and he got his name at "S" SNOW. It fit him reki always thought. Reki could never be jealous of him he felt nothing but pride for langa. Langa learned everything faster than reki. Well he is a genius of course he would.

Adam, reki was scared of Adam after their beef. He was dangerous, he was someone reki felt nothing but fear from. Reki was not like Adam, Reki was reckless sometimes but reki was never dangerous. Reki could never face off with someone like him.

Langa had a beef with Adam, he suppressed the "love hug" Langa was amazing once again. It scared reki though, Langa may have beat him this time but what about next time. Reki made sure to talk to Langa after. Langa promised he would never race Adam again.

Today Langa reached new heights, he was amazing. "Lowlife" "redhead who hangs out next to SNOW" " A nobody" Reki could hear them all. Reki didn't mind them.

The words kept repeating over and over. Reki had ignored Langa today being to caught up in thought. Reki couldn't get those words out of his head. So he asked Langa to show him one more time.

Reki didn't attend "S" that night, he was watching old videos of when langa had just begun skateboarding. Instead of laughing he was wondering when the gap between them had gotten so big. Reki decided he was going to try to reach new heights. In the end he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Langa was at his door, Langa the one who had only been skateboarding for only a few months but was 10x better than him. Langa came up to him, but reki couldn't look at him. Of course Langa had to mention Adam. A race, Langa wanted to enter the tournament but that would mean breaking their promise. Was langa gonna break their promise?!

Langa was excited when he raced Adam...? How could he be excited to race someone so dangerous, someone who hurt people for fun! Reki couldn't understand...Langa couldn't understand Reki. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't like them. They weren't a good match anymore. Reki wasn't someone like Adam and Langa.

Reki was no genius after all.


End file.
